


The Strongest Durin

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Everybody Lives, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: Strength comes in all forms. For Thorin and Dis, the strength of heart is most important, and it will lead their people home. Through turmoil and loss, Thorin and his beloved sister will stand together, until he can bring her home.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	The Strongest Durin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiske/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta Reveling_in_mayhem  
> I have never had a beta before, and her observations and suggestions have been absolutely irreplaceable!
> 
> Happy Holidays kuiske! I hope you like it!

Thorin had been merely a child, when his sister was born. A child, but one who had sat through many a lesson, who was well versed in the expectations of the line of Durin, the needs of their people. They had started grooming him to eventually be king since he had learned to walk. Now, he looked down at the squirming bundle in his mother's arms, and already, he knew her significance. Frerin was not much younger than Thorin, and so he did not remember meeting his little brother for the first time. But this, this meeting would be ingrained in his memory for all of his years. 

Dis, they told him. Her name was Dis.

How proud Thorin had been, when his mother allowed him to hold the tiny babe. Dams were rare, and one of the line of Durin was the ultimate blessing. She would need to be protected. He and Frerin would be expected to keep her safe, defend her honor, and teach her all their parents could not. 

The prince smiled at the cooing babe, brushing a finger over her chubby face.  
“Hello, Dis. I'm your brother.”  
Dis squirmed and grabbed his finger with a chubby fist.

“You must protect her, Thorin.” His mother's voice pulled his attention. “She is a precious gem, and you must always keep her from harm.”

Thorin took his duty to his sister quite seriously. He helped his mother and the nursemaids care for her in the morning before he went off to tend to his studies, and he rushed back to see her in the afternoons. 

It was soon apparent, as the princess grew older, that she really did not require Thorin's protection quite as much as he had assumed. As it turned out, it was he who was in need of protection.  
From her. 

* * * * *

The obnoxiously clingy toddler years were more than Thorin had anticipated. Dis had begun to follow him everywhere, which didn't necessarily bother him. Her incessant questions and lack of respect for personal property didn't bother him too much either. It was her controlling nature, the constant demands and requests to “Carry me!” and “Let me have it!” that nearly drove Thorin to lock her in a broom cupboard. Though, as exhausted as their mother seemed to be, he didn't think she would've minded over much if he had decided to do just that. 

It was surprising to Thorin, not long thereafter, when it became clear that Dis was no longer a simple child. Her demanding attitude hadn't changed, but her methods had.  
“Take me to see the mines.” Dis's voice was all business, commanding, leaving no room for argument. 

Thorin froze, then sighed deeply from where he was bent over a stack of papers he had been working on. 

“Dis, the mines are dangerous. You know that. I can't take you there.”

Dis crossed her arms over her chest, raising a defiant eyebrow.  
“You and Frerin go. Mahal knows I am far more careful and intelligent than either of you.”

Thorin scrubbed his hands over his face, unwilling to accept defeat just yet.  
“I'm busy.”

“No you're not,” Dis countered quickly, “you're pretending to work, but you're just daydreaming again.”

Thorin huffed an amused chuckle. “What makes you think that?”

“The devoid look in your eyes. The way your head was resting on your fist and you were spacing off as though you couldn't even see the desk in front of you. You were daydreaming. Probably about Dwalin again.”

Thorin's eyes widened, his cheeks going red and posture defensive. He could already see defeat, his sister's lips quirking into a smug grin at his sudden anxiety.  
“How would you know that?” As soon as the words left Thorin's mouth, he regretted them. It would have been better to feign ignorance and at least hope Dis was only assuming, but it was too late now.

“You are tense when he is around, your shoulders tight and you blush an awful lot. Like you're doing now.” Dis was having far too much fun with this, and Thorin would have thrown her from his room, if he hadn't been afraid of what she would do with this knowledge.  
“And now, you have confirmed it. You asked how I knew, you didn't even bother trying to deny it.”

Damn. “What are your terms,” Thorin's annoyance was clear in his voice, but Dis didn't seem to care. 

“Take me to see the mines, give me a proper tour of them, or I will tell Dwalin and Mother both of your little... infatuation.”

Thorin scrubbed his face again, tilting his head back and groaning at the ceiling.  
“You are impossible, you know that?” he said as he looked back down at his little sister. 

Dis smiled victoriously. “Yes. But you love me! Now come, quick while Mother is still with the council!” She grabbed Thorin's hand and pulled him out into the hall. 

* * * * *

They'd gotten caught, that day in the mine. Thorin had been given an earful, then sentenced to a month of absolute misery. He'd been forbidden from seeing his friends. He was only allowed to attend his studies, then spend the remainder of his time in his rooms. Thorin grinned now, thinking about it. What a troublemaker his sister had been, keeping her regal and commanding demeanor, while refusing to entirely grow up. She loved mischief, and more often than not roped he and Frerin into it with her. How wild and carefree she had been, until the dragon came.

* * * * *

Dread filled Thorin as he ran through the burning kingdom. He had to find Dis. Had to find Dis and Frerin. Find Dwalin. Find their Mother. 

“Thorin!” the terror in Dis's voice shook him to his very soul, but the relief in hearing her voice verifying her survival was stronger. He ran to her, joining her on the bridge just outside the falling kingdom.  
“Thorin, I can't find Mother!”

“Where's Frerin?” Thorin roared over the cacophony of destruction rumbling behind them.

“Here!” Dwalin yelled as he half dragged the other prince onto the bridge. 

“Dwalin! Where's my mother?” Thorin asked, setting a desperate hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Dwalin's face pinched up in sadness, regret filling every line.  
“She was upstairs, Thorin.”  
The words seem to stick in Dwalin's throat, and he spoke softer, calmer as he gave the horrible news to the siblings.  
“The upper chambers collapsed and the wyrm lit them up. There's nothing but flame and ash that way now.”

Three faces looked back, as though they were all hoping they would see their mother emerge from the crumbled stone and raging flames. 

“Thorin,” Dwalin set a gentle hand on the prince's shoulder. “We have to go.”

The next several hours were a blur of panic, of running and helping carry the wounded along until they could find a place to spend the night. The air was cold and biting, and many of the dwarves of Erebor were in need of medical attention. 

Thorin made his way through the rows of their wounded, helping wrap burns and cuts and giving whatever strength he could to their people. Thrain, Dis, and Frerin were with him, working well into the night to save as many as they could. 

“Don't be afraid of it. Do not fear death. Mahal is waiting for you on the other side,” Dis's voice was so steady and reassuring, and Thorin turned towards it.

Dis knelt at an elderly dwarf's side, holding his hand and looking down at him somberly. He was dying, Thorin could see by the severity of his wounds he would not make it much longer. And Dis looked unshakable, serious and regal in a way he could never have anticipated she could be. She looked up and met his eye, her face betraying none of her current emotions that any could see, but Thorin. He could see the grief in her eyes. The sorrow. The loss. They had made it out alive, but at what cost?

* * * * *

The next years were hard, filled with turmoil and struggle, of sleepless nights and empty bellies. Thror would not lead them. He spent his time mourning the loss of his treasure, the gold of the mountain called to him and he was crazed with the longing for it. Thrain tried to talk sense into his father, begged, pleaded with him to find a peaceful place to settle, make a new home for their wandering people. 

Thror refused. So Thorin led them, dragging his father and grandfather along, both so deep in their own sorrowful loss they had become shells of their former selves. Thorin provided what he could, taking up odd jobs, working with and for the blacksmiths of men, taking much less than what he was worth to feed his sister and brother, and whoever else he could manage.

* * * * *

It was difficult for Thorin, when Dis had met Vili. He was not a noble, or hadn't been, before the fall of Erebor. Therefore, Thror pitched a fit when Dis announced they were to be wed. Given the king's weakened mental state, it didn't take much for Dis to convince him to let it go. She would not bend to their grandfather's will, not after what his greed had cost them. 

Thorin was not so easily convinced. He kept a close eye on Vili, watching his interactions with Dis, as well as with other dwarrow. It became clear rather quickly that Vili was noble at heart, if not by birth. He treated Dis with the utmost respect, and cared for their people as though it were his duty as much as it was Thorin's. 

Dis would have what she wanted. She and Vili were wed only a month after they had begun courting. It was quite the scandal, for a time, but Thorin and Frerin made it clear such gossip was not to be tolerated. 

There was peace, for a fair amount of time after that. Thorin's people still struggled, but they managed to settle near a city of men. The men were accepting enough, and let the dwarves set up smithies and little shops where they made enough to keep their people fed. 

It was many years later, that fateful day. A day of arguments and threats and finally the declaration of their king, beyond contestation, beyond reasoning.  
They would go to Moria.  
They would go to war.

* * * * *

“Dis?”  
Her head jerked up, and Thorin was not surprised to see the tear tracks streaking her face.  
So, she already knew.  
With the slightest shake of his head, Thorin let out an empathetic huff and closed the distance between them, opening his arms just in time to for Dis to fall into them.

“They're gone Thorin,” her voice was strained with emotion, and he blinked against the sting of loss welling up in his eyes.  
“They're all gone, now.” Dis sniffled and leaned away, meeting Thorin's eye and resting her hands on his shoulders. “It is only you and I now, brother.”

Thorin nodded, wiping at his nose. “Yes. Yes it is just us now.”

“Where shall we go, My King?” Dis stood tall, her arms now crossed over her chest and tears already dried.

Thorin was again floored by his sisters amazing ability to quell her emotions so quickly. One would never know she had just lost the last remaining members of her family. She was the very embodiment of a princess of Durin's line. She stood tall and strong, her face revealing nothing of her current mental state.

“West. We will move west. See if we might find refuge in the Blue Mountains.” 

Dis nodded and her pulled together facade broke for just a moment, revealing the anguish beneath before her mask slipped back into place.  
“Surely there is need for more help with the injured and fallen?” Dis asked, again the proper princess.  
“Yes. Our losses are beyond measure.”

Dis nodded and took a few steps toward the door, stopping when she stood at Thorin's side. She put a hand on her brother's shoulder, giving him a serious look dripping with intent.  
“Do not for a moment seek out blame for what has happened. I know you brother, and I know you will be trying to connect the pieces to find this is your fault. It is not. And I forbid you from trying to prove otherwise.”

Thorin couldn't help the half hearted chuckle that burst from his lips. “Am I not king? Shouldn't I be giving you the orders?”

Dis gave him a watery grin. “I am glad you are still under that delusion.” She squeezed his shoulder and swept out of the tent.

* * * * *

Smoke unfurled into the heavens, countless numbers of dwarves sacrificed to the blade of orcs burned beneath the star dusted sky. It was nearly unbearable for their people to be laid to rest this way. Dwarves belonged to the world of stone, and to the stone should be returned, but it was impossible. Their numbers were too few against the numbers of the dead, and time was not on their side as the cold winds began to sweep in from the mountains. 

Thorin looked to his sister, standing ever silently at his side. Her face was blank, nearly empty as the flames reflected in her eyes. A coo sounded from the bundle in her arms, and a now fatherless babe shifted restlessly in his mother's hold. Thorin closed his eyes against the pain of knowing their grandfather had led so many to their doom. Had left his nephews fatherless. Had left he and his sister without parents. Had cost them their brother. 

Thorin felt he may break under the weight of the loss of so many, the grief of their people, his people, he realized. He could not be sure he would ever come to terms with it, having suddenly been thrusted into the position of power. The king of a wandering people, the uncle of fatherless babes. The only brother to Dis. Thorin looked down at the little one standing between them. Fili stood straight and still, as proud as his mama, his chubby fist clasping her skirts as tears silently ran down his cheeks.

“The rest have gone,” Dis's quiet voice jerked Thorin to attention. He glanced around to realize that yes, they were standing very much alone now. How long had they stood here, watching their loved ones burn into ash? 

“Amad?” Fili's voice was soft and subdued as he looked up at his mother. “Adad will not return, will he?” It was more of a statement than a question, and the solemn tone of his nephews voice nearly broke Thorin's heart.

“No, my love. He will not,” Dis's voice was just as somber, if not more so as she answered her eldest. 

The broken sob that slipped from his nephew was more than Thorin could bare. For one so little to lose so much..... it could not be explained or rationalized. 

Thorin ran a hand over Fili's golden hair comfortingly. “Come.”  
Fili looked up at Thorin's voice, his innocent face puffy and red.  
“Let us find hot food and warm beds.” He crouched down to meet Fili's eyes.  
“They are with our maker, now. They will know no more pain or suffering in the Halls of Mahal.”

Fili nodded, wiping at his tears before he accepted Thorin's hand and let himself be led off to find food and bed.

* * * * *

Thorin stood in the little house that served as his council chamber. The Blue Mountains had been their sanctuary for many years by this point. He led his people as best he could, Dis ever at his side. Fili and Kili had grown into... some semblance of adults. They were much like Dis had been when she was younger. Reckless. Mischievous. Always looking for adventure and laughter. 

How Dis had changed from when she was younger. She was no longer that carefree troublesome dwarrowdam Thorin had known. 

Thorin failed to conceal a grin as Dis put a council member in his place, the poor dwarf nearly buckling beneath her wrath. Most knew, at this point, not to cross the princess. She would not stand for any form of greed or hatred from anyone. This particular dwarf had been insisting on increasing a tax of their people, and splitting it between the council members. He was convinced they were not making enough. 

“And everyone else? Should they be unable to feed their children so you can spend frivolously on silks and fine furniture?” Dis barked at the dwarf. The council man, thankfully, knew better than to respond. He dropped his gaze to the floor, fidgeting with his jacket.

“That's what I thought.” Dis turned to the rest of the room. “Is there anyone else here who thinks they are more valuable than the survival of the rest of our numbers?”

Silence. 

“Good.” Dis turned her back to the room, moving to the front to take her position at Thorin's side. 

“You are dismissed,” Thorin announced, and the room cleared out rapidly.

“I am sorry Thorin. I did not intend to take control of your council meeting,” Dis began. “You know how I am about that one.”

“Think nothing of it, namadith. The council should know better what is expected.” Thorin put his hands on Dis's shoulders, and placed a quick kiss to her forehead. “Go. You've done enough today, and Mahal knows what Fili and Kili have got up to in your absence.”

“Aren't they training with Dwalin?” Dis asked.

“Aye. Best be sure they're in one piece. Knowing Dwalin, he'll be working them extra for any shenanigans they've attempted to pull on him,” Thorin chuckled. 

Dis pressed her forehead to her brothers with a smile, then swept from the room.

Thorin sat in his chair, deep in thought. How he wished to ease his sister's heartache. She had lost so much so young. She had been younger than Kili when the mountain fell, not even a proper grown dam, yet she had managed to help nurse their people to health, raise their spirits and keep them fighting. 

Now... Thorin shook his head. Now Dis was grown. Raising her boys firmly, but lovingly. Loss had not made her cold, she had kept a gentleness to her, but there was fire in her soul and she never backed down. She deserved more. Deserved comfort. Security.

Dis deserved her home. Deserved to watch her eventual grandchildren run through the halls she had grown up in. To stand beside the throne and rule as Erebor's princess with a circlet upon her head and her first born in line to rule after Thorin. 

Thorin would win it back for her, if it was the last thing he did.

* * * * *

The last dwarves left the council room, and it took everything in Thorin not to slam the door behind them. 

“I will never understand. I know they feel it, the pull of the mountain, just as sure as you or I!” Thorin slammed his hand on the table, overwhelmed with his frustration.

“Thorin, you know why they will not follow you,” Dis took a seat, settling her crossed arms on the table before her. “They are scared, nadad.”

Thorin gave her an angry sidelong glance, before returning his scowl to the table top.  
“Then they are cowards.”

“Nobody knows if the dragon still lives, and they are hesitant to take that chance.”

Thorin let out a huff, pausing for a moment before he abruptly stood and began to pace.  
“I suppose I may have to go alone,” he ignored Dis's severe expression and continued voicing his thoughts.  
“I suppose there may be some who would support my position and wish to assist the reclamation of Erebor.”  
He stopped pacing, taking in his little sisters troubled face. There were lines along her forehead and around her eyes, lines made from too much worry and not enough peace. Grey hairs were beginning to lace the length of her raven hair and creep into the soft hairs along her jawline. They were getting older, Thorin and her both, and he would be damned if he had to accept that they would never see home again. 

The legacy of the Durin line was not meant to wither and die out in exile, barely scratching a living and completely depending on the surrounding settlements of elves and men. They deserved to have their kingdom. They deserved to take back their home.

“You know that I must do this.”

Dis reluctantly met her brother's gaze.  
“Yes. I know.”  
She rose and came around the table to face him. 

“Are you sure you'll be alright?” Thorin asked for the millionth time. 

And for the millionth time, Dis responded with a pointed glare and raised eyebrow.

“Right. Of course you will.”  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and set the other at the back of her head.  
“I will keep them safe,” he repeated the oath he had sworn every day since her sons had decided to join on the quest. 

The boys had been adamant, and when it became clear they would not budge on their decision, Dis had no choice but to relent. Fili and Kili were of age, and it tore her up down to her very soul that there would be no keeping them from the undoubted peril they would experience in trying to reclaim their homeland. The home they had never gotten to see. The home that still called for them like an extension of their heartbeats. 

Thorin leaned in, pressing a firm kiss to her forehead before he turned to leave.

“Thorin?” she called after him, her voice wavering slightly.

Thorin stopped, turning his head slightly to look back at her. 

“If anything happens to you, so help me.....”

He nodded in understanding, meeting her eye with a knowing grin. “I love you too, namadith.” 

* * * * *

Thorin looked out over the desolate lands, eager to see it regrown. To hear the mountain sing under the axes of his people. Many repairs had been made, these last months, but there was still so much to do. The halls needed to be filled, filled with proud dwarves, mining and tinkering and creating. Soon. 

Thorin watched as the tiny dots in the distance began to take shape. 

The caravan had nearly reached the front gate now. The younger Thorin, before the dragon, would have run down the steps eagerly to greet them, but as it were, after so much grief, after so much turmoil, and loss, defeat, and finally victory, it was a weary, proud Thorin who strode stoically down the stairs and approached the front gate. The gates shifted, stone on stone grinding loudly in complaint. 

Thorin grinned. They moved in tandem, embracing each other gratefully. Thorin took Dis's face gently in his hands, laying a kiss to her forehead. He pulled back and met her watering eyes.  
“Welcome home, my sister.”


End file.
